To Hate a Riddle
by vhdc1234
Summary: My name is Desdemona Riddle, daughter of the Dark Lord. I fight for the Light Side, but no one knows it. Except the Order. My mission, to make Harry Potter hate me. With the help of the Weasley twins, I might just make that happen.
1. Chapter 1

To all the people reading this. I need to say that this not happy for me. People need to know what really happened, not the rumors that have been spread.

You need to know the truth. I'm not an evil witch that is trying to take over the world like my dad wants me to be.

I'm just the opposite. I was trying to _save_ the world, not destroy it. But you can believe what you want.

Keep reading if you want to know the truth. But just remember, the truth can hurt. And this hurt me.

Hello. My name is Desdemona Salazar Riddle, daughter of the dark lord, and this is my story.

* * *

My life is the same as any Death Eater's child. Not.

I was born on March 3rd. A few months after the great Harry Potter defeated my father for the first time. My mother, Adrianna Roll, raised me for the first two years of my life. That is, until the Ministry found us.

Now, there is one thing you should know. My mother was the most beautiful pureblood in town. Long, dark hair. Glassy, electric blue eyes. She was so beautiful that every man in town asked her to marry them, but were ultimately rejected.

My father, being the git that he is, wanted her for his own. Not that he loved her.

Let's face it, he never loved anyone.

He knew that he wasn't going to rule forever, so he wanted an heir to help him rule. He ordered his Death Eaters to bring her to him.

She was capture and put under the Imperius Curse to force her to be in love with him. They never married. My father didn't want to be bounded to someone for life.

Then, my father was destroyed by Harry Potter.

My mom gave birth to me 5 months later. Like I said before, she raised me for the first two years of my life. She washed me, dressed me, fed me, etc.

But then those blasted Aurors came.

* * *

_A young woman sat, watching her daughter play at her feet. The little girl was playing with blocks and toy cars._

_**CRASH**_

_The windows broke and the door smashed open, but the woman paid no heed. The little girl, however, screamed in terror as the Aurors entered her house. The toddler quickly hid inside a dresser, only keeping open enough for her to see what was going on._

_A tall and thin, with silver hair and beard so long that they could be tucked into his belt. His eyes were a soul-piercing shade of blue that held pure kindness and mischief in them, but turned cold once he caught sight of Adrianna._

_"May I help you?" Adrianna said in a soft, monotonous voice. The man kept his wand pointed at her at all times._

_"Adrianna Roll, you are hereby under arrest for your crimes against the Ministry of Magic. Come quietly or we'll have to use force." He declared. Adrianna stood up, but didn't move anywhere else._

_"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to leave. He made that clear." She said in the same tone she used before, not letting any emotions show. The saw that man's eyes widen a little, but he quickly regained composure._

_"Under the Imperius Curse." She heard him mumble under his breath._

_"Very well. STUPEFY." The man said and her mother collapsed on the floor. An ear splitting scream filled the room. The toddler burst out of the closet and kneeled at her fallen mother. Tears were streaming down her face._

_"Mummy. Please wake up. Mummy." The toddler cried. The man stared at the child with a look of shock and horror. Adrianna, lover of the dark lord, had a child. And he had a pretty good idea of whose it was._

_The child was running after her mother as the Aurors took her away. The child cried as they Disapparated. Only the man that had stun the child's mother remained._

_The man took hold of one of her hands. She looked up at his warm smile and dazzling eyes. She didn't know why, but she trusted him._

_"What's your name, child?" He asked. "I'm Albus Dumbledore."_

_"I'm Desdemona Riddle."_

* * *

I was taken to the Ministry after that. There my mom was taken off the Imperius Curse, but it all went down hill from there.

When the told my mom she could leave and take me back, she bluntly refused. She was ashamed that she spawned a child of the dark lord. She called me a mistake that should have never existed.

I never cried so hard in my life. There was no one that would take me. They all were to frighten of my power or hated me with a burning passion. Some wanted to dump me in an Orphanage, others wanted me in Azkaban. The Minister was ready to have me taken away, when one person said they will take me.

Then it was decided that I the stay with one person I trusted.

Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

**(Des wasn't a student at Hogwarts, but she still had classed there. Skipping to her 15th birthday.**

**This takes place before _The Half-Blood Prince and after The Order of the Phoenix_.**

**She never met Harry because Dumbledore kept her separated from him. You'll see why.)**

Today's the day I hoped for and dreaded. Today's the day I started the plan Dumbledore and I created.

Three years ago was the year my father returned. I met him after he kidnapped Harry Potter. There, I pretended to be loyal to him and gave him some information about Hogwarts, some true and some not.

But the visit went like I expected. He made me into a Horcrux. One that can only be removed from either him… or Harry Potter.

Dumbledore knew that this would happen. That's why he kept me away from Harry all those years.

As we walked into the meeting for the Order of the Phoenix, I felt more nervous than I had felt before in my life. Everyone in the Order knew who I was, except the the Golden trio. They mustn't know until it was time.

The Order meeting contained these people:

Fred and George Weasley  
Serverus Snape  
Remus Lupin  
Minerva McGonagall  
Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody  
Fleur Delacour  
Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Nymphadora Tonks  
Arthur Weasley  
Bill Weasley  
Charlie Weasley  
Molly Weasley

The room was silent, until I spoke up.

"As you all know, my father has risen again and made me into a Horcrux. The only way to destroy my father is to destroy his soul inside of me. But the only way to do that is if either my father or Harry Potter kills me.

Knowing that my father wont kill me, we need Harry to do it. The only problem, he can't hurt the people that he cares about. Dumbledore and I have devised a plan to get Harry to destroy me without hurting him. We make him hate me." I explained.

Everyone stared at her, nodding their heads in doubtful agreement.

"But you're to sweet to be hated." Molly protested, earning nods in agreement.

"But Harry doesn't know that. I have to act vile and cruel when I'm around him. Fred, George?" I said, looking at the twins.

"I'm sorry about this, but I need you two for this plan."

The twins exchanged glances, both confused.

"You two need to pretend that I put you both under the Imperius Curse or that I'm forcing you to serve me. Make sure that Harry finds out about it, but without telling him. And he needs to see me before he thinks I bewitched you."

They exchanged looks one more time before nodding.

"Harry's coming over for the Summer," said Fred.

"You can come over saying that you're our friend." said George.

"Then you can act as if you're bewitching us there." They said together.

"Perfect." I cried.

* * *

We trained for two months before we were ready.

I got help from former Death Eaters to help me act mean. Fred and George were trained to act as if they feared me, but still act like their normal selfs.

I was trained on using my ability to speak Parseltounge. I know when I'm using it and when I'm not. I even got a Emerald Tree Boa I named Artemis.

I got a wardrobe change. I looked like Death itself. Most of it was leather, and occasionally some jewelry.

The twins and I practiced all the time, when they weren't at their shop. We even made secret code words for each other, but that was just for fun.

We even made a background story for me. They still had to know I was Lord Voldemort's daughter, so it was simple.

_I was raised by my father's Death Eaters. I was taught dark magic since I was 5 and can do most of the spells. I was sent on a mission to bring Harry Potter to my father, but was hit with a curse by an Auror. __I ran to Diagon Ally and passed out on the streets. Then the twins found me and did some sort of healing spell. And that's how I met them._

We even got help from Ollivander. He gave me a wand that was bewitch. I could say a spell but another one is cast.

I replace most of the dark spells for other things that wont do much harm:

The Cruciatus Curse with a Tickling Charm.

Sectumsempra with and illusion that makes it seem as if you were cut.

The Killing Curse with a Stunning Spell.

A Memory Charm does nothing

Etc.

The only thing I didn't replace was the Imperius Curse. It doesn't feel awful so why replace it.

I practiced the curses on them and the faked the screams of agony. We tried and tried until we had it perfect.

Finally, the day came to begin the plan.

* * *

_Summer_

It was time. There was no going back. I handed my suitcase to the Weasley twins. Fred and George right were behind me, sanding like Crabbe and Goyle stood behind Malfoy. They carried all my luggage, which wasn't a lot. I stood at the door and looked at the twins who gave me a nod. I took a deep breath before going in.

The second I entered the house, I felt like smiling, but hid it. I was suppose to act vile and cruel. Smiling wasn't an option. Instead I had masked it with a look of disappointment and scoffed.

The Golden Trio were sitting on the sofa and were looking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You call this a house!? I have a closet that is bigger than this." I exclaimed in a snooty way.

"Oh well. Better make the most of it. Where will I stay?" I asked. They set my luggage down on the floor.

"Mum will tell you." Fred said.

"In the mean time make yourself at home." George said.

"Lunch will be ready shortly" They said together as they carried my luggage out of the room. I sighed and sat down in a chair. The Trio were still staring at me. I stared back. Ok, this was starting to creep me out.

"Um … hi?" I said in a very confused way, waving a little.

"Who are you?" The redhead bluntly asked.

"Ron." The girl exclaimed. I wanted to laugh, but I held it in.

_Don't show emotions. Don't show emotions_. I thought.

"My name is Desdemona. Feel free to call me Des, but if you call me Dessy I will hex you. Fred and George invited me." I said just a bluntly.

"My names Harry and this is Ron and Hermione." The black haired boy said, pointing to his friends.

Then we heard a high pitch scream. Fred and George ran in the living room while being chased by Artemis. I laughed at their stupidity. Artemis slithered to me and I scooped her up.

"Des, your bloody snake almost killed us." The twins shouted. I laughed again.

"She wont kill you unless I tell her to. She's not poisonous anyway." I told them whilst I stroked Artemis' head. She coiled herself around me.

"By the way, you guys scream like little girls." I said. They glared at me. I glared back and they instantly recoiled as if they were afraid. I smirked.

"Besides, she would only attack you if you did something to her." I said.

'**They almost stepped on me**' Artemis cried. I felt my blood start to boil, but I wasn't really mad. This was part of the plan.

"YOU ALMOST STEPPED ON MY SNAKE!" I screamed. The trio gasped when they saw I understood the snake.

I whipped out my wand. They stepped back in fear. I stepped towards them and they kept backing up until they hit a wall. They pressed themselves against it pressed their eyes closed, waiting for the blow.

_Wow, they're good_. I thought. Just as I was about to deliver the blow, I felt two pairs of hands pull me back and another snatch my wand away.

"Hey!" I cried. I broke free of their grip and I snatched my wand back from Hermione.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You were about to hex my brothers." Ron cried.

"They almost stepped on Artemis!" I protested. I saw them give me accusing looks.

"And how would you know?" Harry asked. Realization hit me. I understood my snake. I laughed nervously. Then I made a run for it, but I tripped over my own feet. Stupid boots.

Someone grabbed my arms and helped me up. Fred and George smiled at me, obviously enjoying me making a fool of myself.

They gave me a look that said 'Stick to the plan' I glared at them. Then I let them drag me back to the trio, pretending to be struggling.

The trio were still giving me accusing looks.

"You're a parselmouth?" Harry asked. I nodded, still trying to escape the twins' vice like grip.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. I started to panic. This was not part of the plan. I looked up at the twins for help, but they seemed to be panicking too. I sighed.

"Des, it's time to come clean." They said. I hid my smile. That was code for 'tell them your fake background story'

"My name is Desdemona Riddle. I'm the daughter of the Dark Lord."

* * *

**(One fake explanation later)**

I was currently hiding behind the twins whilst Harry and Ron were trying to hex/kill me. Artemis was wrapped around my legs, trying to avoid being hit as well. The shielding charm the twins made was starting to give out. Hermione was trying to figure out a way to break it faster.

The shield was just about to break when our savior came.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Mrs. Weasley demanded. The trio snapped their attention to Mrs. Weasley.

"THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL ME." I yelled, putting on a frightened little girl act. I made tears pouring down my face. I winked to Mrs. Weasley, hoping she got the message. It was too soon for me to die.

She turned to the trio, and started yelling louder that a howler. I laughed as their faces went from anger to fear.

This was going to be a fun mission.

* * *

I laid awake in the guest room that night. The day went by as normal. The trio were shooting death glares at me. Fred and George stayed with me at all times, acting as my servants and protecting me from the trio.

Artemis was curled by my side, sleeping soundlessly. I was just starting to drift off, when I heard footsteps coming towards my room. I heard my door open.

I quickly jumped up and grabbed my wand. I pointed it at the person who entered. Turns out, it was Fred Weasley and I had my wand pointed at his heart. I lowered my wand.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. I saw that George was right behind them. They were both dressed in their pajamas.

"We came to warn you."

"Our brother and his friends are going to sneak down here and spy on you."

"They're going to be under the invisibility cloak."

"You need to pretend to be asleep." They said, trading sentences. Then, an idea popped into my mind.

"I have a better idea. Come on." I said, and went towards my closet. I opened the door, mumbled a spell under my breath. The small room suddenly became a huge space.

I heard footsteps coming towards us again.

"Act like your really scared." I whisper. They caught the message and they instantly put on a mask of fear. I put on a mask of anger and superiority. I saw my door move slightly. The trio was here. I could see the outline of the invisibility cloak.

I grabbed the twins by the arms and tossed them in my newly expanded closet. They hit the hard cement with a thud. Once I saw the trio come in I shut the door. I put a silencing charm around the room, not wanting to wake the others.

Fred and George were on the floor and they still had a look of fear.

"Fred and George Weasley. I think you both know why I'm here. You made me tell Potter and his friends who I am and why I'm here. That kind of mistake cannot go unpunished, my friends. But first."

I took out my real wand and pointed it at the trio, still under the invisibility cloak.

Before they could react, I tore of the invisibility cloak and yelled "_Incarcerous_."

Ropes sprang from my wand and tied themselves tightly around the trio's wrists and ankles, making them fall over.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to spy on someone?" I asked, standing over them. They glared at me with unimaginable hate.

I grabbed each of their wands before tossing them aside. I turned back to Fred and George. I grabbed them both by the collar of their shirt, pulling them until they made eye contact with me.

"You will pay." I snarled before slamming them back down to the ground. They gasped as the breath was knocked out of them. I fought the urge to help them up. I pulled out the fake wand, making sure the trio didn't notice.

"Fred Weasley. For almost stepping on snake and making me tell who I am, you get 5 seconds." I said. I saw his eyes widen in fear.

"_Crucio_." I yelled and my wand activated the tickling charm. Fred fake screams of agony filled the room. I heard the trio scream for me to stopped, but I paid no heed. After 5 seconds I lifted the curse.

Fred was panting and sweating as he regained himself. George rushed to his brother, helping him sit up.

"Oh Georgie." I said in a sing-song voice. My eyes flashed mischievously.

"As I recall, you made the same mistakes as well." George backed up if fear, but I was to quick.

"_Crucio_." I said. George fell to his knees as my charm hit him. His screams were much louder that Fred's. The trio's screams were getting louder as well.

I lifted his curse and he stopped screaming. I looked at the others. They were struggling against the ropes.

"You wont tell anyone about this, will you?" I asked with a sickly sweet tone.

"What makes you think we wont." Harry spat. I laughed and pointed my wand at the twins. They seemed to see what I was doing because they didn't to stop me.

"Promise that you wont." I snarled.

"Why would we do that?" Ron demanded. I smiled, as sick twisted smile.

"_Crucio_." The twins' screams were once again heard. Finally, after what seemed like and eternity, Hermione yelled out,

"All right. Fine. Just stop it." I lifted the curse. Fred and George gave me a look that said 'Good job.'

I pointed my fake wand and pointed it at Fred and George.

"_Stupify_." I said, hitting them both and knocking them out.

I released the trio and kicked them out of my room. I also returned the twins to their own rooms.

_All according to plan_. I thought


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was awful. Ron and Harry were looking at me in pure hate. Hermione was looking at me in fear. Ginny, on the other hand, didn't know what was going on between us and was trying to figure it out.

The twins acted as if nothing had happened when they were around, which I felt made things worse.

The twins woke me up the next morning. They started joking me about last night.

"We were pretty good, weren't we?" They asked, making me laugh.

"Yep. What about me?" I asked. They looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Yea, I mean, not as good as us." George said. I put a mock look of hurt and hit him with my pillow, knocking him off my bed.

"I mean, you were pretty good. Even scared us a bit." George corrected himself.

"But did you really have to tie up our brother and his friends?" Fred asked.

"Yes. They would have hexed me if I didn't. And we know I can't die yet." I said. The twins looked at each other, then nodded. They turned back to me. Mischief flashed in their eyes.

I started to panic as they came towards me. In a matter of seconds I was pinned down to the bed.

"It's payback time." They said.

Then, they started tickling me. I burst out laughing, trying to free myself. I finally got myself free, but was pinned down again by Fred. I was many minutes later until the tickling ceased.

Now I know how they felt last night.

We all laughed until our sides hurt.

Then we grew serious.

"I didn't really hurt you guys, did I?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"Other that slamming us on the floor,"

"And stunning us, which hurts a bit,"

"We're fine." They said together.

I sighed in relief. Then a sudden thought crossed my mind.

"Guys, what if Harry tells the Order? You know he wont keep his promise." I said.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen, Fred and George behind me, expecting to see Mrs. of Mr. Weasley there, but was surprised to see Harry and Ron there. The second they noticed me, they drew their wands.

Fred and George drew theirs, earning surprised looks from the two 16 year olds. Their surprise turned to rage.

"WHY ARE YOU HELPING HER?" Harry yelled.

"She's our friend." They said.

"SHE TORTURED YOU AND YOU'RE CALLING HER YOUR FRIEND?" Ron shouted. Fred and George faked a look of confusion. Harry and Ron glared at me. I smirked.

They think I erased the twins' memories.

"Let's go, boys. I must talk to your mother." I turned gracefully on my feet. The twins followed me, glaring at Harry and Ron.

I found Molly in the living room. She must have sensed my distress, because she immediately asked what's wrong.

I told her everything that happened last night. From Fred and George sneaking into my room to acting like I was torturing them.

"-And now we think Harry is going to tell the Order." I finished. Molly nodded her head.

"I must alert the Order at once. Thank you for telling me. And I trust you didn't hurt my sons?" She said.

"No harm done other that tickling them senseless." I promised. Molly nodded before shooing us off.

"I'll be back later." She said before leaving.

I turned to walk away, but I bumped into Ginny.

"Des, I've been looking for you. May I speak to you? _Alone_." She asked, gesturing to the twins. I nodded and she led me to her room. The second the door closed, she turned and faced me.

"Why do Harry, Ron and Hermione hate you?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"I'm the daughter of Voldemort. Why wouldn't the hate me?" She didn't seem convinced.

"That's not it. At first they disliked you, but now the loath you. What happened?" She pressed. I gave her a nervous laugh. Then I made a run for it. She chased me around the house until I slammed into the one person I didn't want to see.

Harry Potter.

He roughly pushed me off and I landed with a thud. Ginny helped me up.

"Thanks." I mumbled. Suddenly, Harry ripped me from Ginny's grasp.

"Ginny, get away from her." He tossed me on the floor like I was a rag doll. I got back on my feet, glaring at The Boy Who Lived. He glared back. Ginny held him back as he was about to lunge at me.

"Harry! Calm Down." Ginny yelled. Harry stared at her.

"You don't know what she did, do you?" He yelled at her. Ginny shook her head. I started to panic again. He was going to tell her.

I did the only thing I could think of.

"FRED! GEORGE!" I yelled and the twins burst into the room.

"What's wrong?" They asked. I pointed to Harry and Ginny, hoping they got the message. They looked like they were about to panic as well.

Harry glared at them and drew his wand. Ginny looked mildly surprised at this.

"What happened?" She asked. Before I could stop him, Harry blurted out,

"She used the Cruciatus Curse on your brothers and then erased their memories." At that very moment, Ron and Hermione burst in.

_Perfect Timing_ I thought.

Ginny had a look of pure anger on her face. She pulled out her wand and shot a hex at me. I barely had time to put up a shielding charm before it hit. I waited for it to hit me, but it just bounced of a shield. The one Fred and George put up.

Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione kept throwing hexes at me, but the shield stayed strong.

At that time, I made a desperate move. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the twins.

"_Stupefy_." The spell hit them both and they fell at my feet, unconscious.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before I disapparated, taking the twins with me.

* * *

I would say that I gracefully Apparated to the House of Black. But that will be lying.

For the great love Pete, I never want to Apparate again. I felt like I was being sucked through a tube.

Oh God, I'm going to vomit. I was to busy feeling sick, that I didn't notice someone walking behind me.

"Des, what are you doing here?"

Arthur Weasley.

I turned to find, not just him, but other Order members.

And some of them were staring at Fred and George. I pointed my wand at them again.

"_Rennervate!._" The twins groaned in their sleep.

"5 more minutes." The mumbled. I laughed. Figures they would be the ones to say that.

"Rise and shine, boys. We got a meeting to attend." I said, helping them up.

"Did you have to stun us again?" They asked.

"Yes." I answered bluntly as we entered the meeting. I sat down in a chair, the twins sitting beside me.

There I heard a familiar hissing sound.

Artemis slithered beside me and coiled herself around my legs.

"I brought her here. Just in case." Molly said and I thanked her.

"So, how is the mission so far."

So explained things all over again. Fred and George cut in to say how "amazing actors" they were, earning laughs from a few people.

"-And then I came here. And I never want to Apparate again." I finished.

"What are we going to do? I can't go back there. They'll kill me and it's to soon." I sighed.

"Time for plan B" I cried.

"What's plan B?" Arthur asked.

"I have no idea."

Artemis hissed.

'**Someone's coming**.' She hissed. I heard it too. Footsteps.

"Someone's coming." I whispered. I quickly jumped up and grabbed the twins. I pushed them into the closet.

"Don't make a sound." I told them before closing the door.

I grabbed Artemis and hid her behind a drawer.

I felt hands grabbed me and forced me to sit in a chair. Ropes bounded my hands together.

Then, the door flew open.

I made eye contact with the Golden trio. They seemed surprised that I was there. They reached for their wands, but stopped when they saw that I was tied to a chair. Harry turned the Dumbledore.

"I see you've caught her. Did you get anything out of her?"

"No. She won't tell us anything. Even under the effects of Veritaserum." Dumbledore responded.

I kept my head down, acting as if I was guilty.

"What did you do with my brothers?" Ron demanded. This was to much fun.

As he kept grilling me for answers, I worked on trying to untie myself. Which wasn't hard. I knew they made it easy for me.

"Why Ron. I don't know what you're talking about." I said, acting clueless.

"Tell us where they are, Riddle." He said my name as if it was a plague.

I scowled at him.

I finally got my hands untied, but no one noticed. I slowly reached for my wand. Before anyone could react, I jumped up and cast a shielding charm around myself And my snake, who was still hiding.

"Never mess with the heir of Salazar Slytherin." I hissed.

**'Sic them, Artemis**.' I yelled in Parseltonge.

Artemis sprang from her hiding space. All the spells thrown at her were repelled by my shield. She bared her fangs and lunged at the group. She coiled herself around their legs, making them fall over.

Then she jabbed her fangs into Ron's leg. He howled in pain and tried to throw her off. Artemis pulled back, her teeth stained with Ron's blood.

That gave me just enough time to grabbed her and enter disapparate.

You might think I Apparated somewhere far away from the house, but all I did was Apparate outside.

Didn't make a difference. I still want to throw up. Artemis didn't seem to like it either. She hissed various insults and a few choice words at me.

Who knew snakes could complain so much.

* * *

I went back into the house once the trio left.

"Please tell me that didn't just happen." I said, petting Artemis' head. Everyone looked worried. I couldn't blame them.

The same people that wanted me dead managed to find me. We were lucky they didn't find out about the plan.

Fred and George even looked worried, which lets you know something bad happened.

"I know what to do for Plan B. I got the idea when Ron was interrogating me. I need a quill and some parchment."

Dumbledore handed me what I asked for. I dipped my quill in ink and began writing. After a few minutes I was done. I handed the parchment around the table for everyone to read.

"What do you think?" I asked. Everyone was staring at me.

"You have a sick and twisted mind. You know that, right?"

I blushed.

"New question. Where am I suppose to hide?"

* * *

I snuck through the Weasley's garden. An invisibility charm was placed on me. Under my cloak, I held a small package with a small contraption inside. I spent all day making it and programming it to do what I want. The note I wrote earlier was taped to the box.

I know. I used the muggle way to make this, but who cares.

I finally reached the doorsteps to the Burrow. I carefully set the package down and removed the invisibility charm I placed on it.

Then I knocked on the door. I was surprised to see someone actually answer the door. It was like, midnight.

The person who answered it was none other than Ron Weasley. He looked around for anyone before grabbing the box and taking them inside.

I watched the scene through the open window. The trio were awake.

* * *

"Ron. What is it?" Hermione asked as Ron sat down next to her. Ron set the package on the table.

"Someone dropped this at the doorstep." Ron tore the note off the package and read it out loud.

_Dear Golden Trio,_

_Still looking for me, I see._

_Don't worry, Fred and George are safe. For now, at least._

_But if you want the twins back. I suggest you come and get them. If you dare tell anyone, I'll make sure that I make their deaths slow and painful._

_I'll give you 3 days for you to find me. Hurry up. Time is ticking._

_You don't want to make them suffer more, do you?_

_Signed,_

_Desdemona Riddle_

_Fred and George Weasley_

By the time he was done, Hermione was in tears and the boys were fuming with rage.

"She's going to kill them. I know she is." Hermione cried into Ron's chest. Ron was trying to comfort her, but was failing as he was starting to break down as well.

"You don't know that." He told her. She jerk off of him.

"Ron. It's signed with blood. Their Blood." Hermione cried. I was true. To make it more believable I had them signed their names with a blood quill.

"Let's see what's in the box." Harry said, ripping my box open. He pulled out a metal tablet. I charmed it to have one function. To give a message to them. The screen burst to life and Harry almost dropped it.

The pre-recorded message began to play.

_"Hello guys. Did you miss me? I certainly didn't miss you. In case your wondering, the twins are fine. But in a few days the wont be. That is, if you don't get hear on time._

_Say hello, boys."_

_Two painful groans were heard._

_"H-H-Help Us." They cried painfully._

_"Shut up." My pre-recorded self barked. _

I (the real me) winced.

"_Well, three days is enough for you to find the three clues I left you. Find those and you find me. And here's my hint for you:_

_**To find me,**_

_**You must find these clues,**_

_**Some of these may seem odd,**_

_**They try to stump you,**_

_**You wont move on,**_

_**If you're half hearted,**_

_**To find the first clue,**_

_**Go back to where it started,**_

_**The place where you learned,**_

_**The placed you explore,**_

_**There is the thing,**_

_**that you're looking for,**_

_**The second clue,**_

_**is tricky to find,**_

_**to find it you must go,**_

_**to the place left behind.**_

_**The one place you hated,**_

_**where you've never been loved,**_

_**The place where you were,**_

_**punched, kicked and shoved.**_

_**The final clue,**_

_**Brings back great tears,**_

_**Where your loved ones,**_

_**Soon disappeared,**_

_**Put these clues together,**_

_**You might be surprised,**_

_**And something else,**_

_**you'll realize.**_

_If you figure that out, I'll be impressed. Ta Ta_." With that, the screen fell silent.

Hermione was crying harder now. Harry looked as if he wanted to kill someone, and I think that someone was me. Ron was frozen in place, but he looked like he was trying not to cry. A few tears were rolling down his cheeks.

At that moment I was flooded with guilt. I resisted the urge to run in and apologies. I felt my invisibility charm starting to fade.

I ran out of ear shot and Apparated back to the House of Black.


	3. Chapter 3

Deliver the package and note. _Check_.

Plant the clues in the right places. _Check_.

Set bobby traps. _Check_.

Hide until they find us. _Check_.

Well apparently, the secret hiding place that the twins and I are going to be staying is a private island that a good friend of Dumbledore owns.

We were staying in a nice little cabin in the woods with a huge lake near it.

There were two beds (in which the twins claimed and stuck me with the couch), two bathrooms, one kitchen, a living room and one basement. (Which I transformed into a dungeon(Don't ask))

We have all the necessities that we need to survive. Along with some entertainment.

Now all we have to do is wait until they find me.

* * *

I was in the middle of a game of Exploding Snap with George, when the mail came. Fawkes was carrying a package similar to the one I gave the trio.

And inside was … tablet.

"What is this? I thought I gave one to the trio." I said out loud. Fred, who just walked into the the room, grabbed the package.

"There's a note inside." He said as he pulled out a piece of parchment.

_Dear Desdemona,_

_In case you think the group needs a little help, this tablet is connected to the one you gave to Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter. I know for a fact the took your little "gift" with them._

_Good luck._

_Signed,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Is there something he doesn't know?" I asked.

* * *

I took Dumbledore's advice and tried to send them another hint.

I changed the color of the walls to black, making it look more mysterious … I think. I held the tablet in midair, making sure I can show my face.

Yes, I figured out the video settings.

I took a deep breath and pushed 'Call.' In almost no time they answered.

They were in the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

_They figured out the first part of my riddle_, I thought.

They looked surprised to see I popped on the screen, but that was quickly changed to anger.

"Hello guys. I haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?" I asked in that sickly sweet tone.

"What do you want?" Ron spat.

"Why, Ron. Is that any way to treat a friend?" I asked.

"You are not our friend." Harry growled. I frowned.

"Fine, I'll cut to the chase. You guys have three days to find me and since Hogwarts is huge and you don't know what you're looking for, I came to give you another hint:

_The first clue is located in the place that will always give you what you need. You'll know it when you see it, both the room and the clue._

If you can't figure out that hint then you are thicker that maple syrup.

And I came to give you a warning:

_Eye for Eye,_

_Soul for Soul,_

_That's the price,_

_at my toll._

_Just to pass,_

_you have to give,_

_Something willingly,_

_to help the others live._

_But even though,_

_ this has to part,_

_You cannot pass,_

_unless you give a full heart._

_Hesitation,_

_will keep you there,_

_and you will never reach,_

_The Slytherin Heir_." I finished, grinning at their confused faces.

"What in Merlin's name does that that mean?" Hermione demanded, speaking for the first time.

I face palmed.

"Figure it out." I yelled. I was just about to end the call when Ron spoke up.

"Where are my brothers?" He said it with anger in his voice, but I could see worry in his eyes.

I knew he was going to asked that. I prepared for this.

"Aww does wittle Ronniekins miss his bwothers?" I said in a mocking baby voice.

"SHUT UP." Ron growled.

"Tut Tut Tut. You really need to get that temper in check. You might blow up at the wrong person one day." I warned.

"Well, good luck. You're gonna need it." I said, before ending the call.

* * *

I carefully snuck into the twins' room. It was the middle of the night and the twins were sleeping peacefully.

Not for long.

I carried two buckets of the coldest ice water I could find. I levitated them over the twins' heads.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE." I yelled and released the water.

They woke up with a start and a small scream. They gasped for air and shivered like ice water has just been poured on them. (Which is was)

I was laughing so hard that my side were starting to hurt.

"You…should have…seen…your faces. Best. Prank. Ever." I managed to say in between gasps for air.

They glared at me, before smirking. I instantly stopped smiling and ran. They chased me around the cabin whilst I was screaming for mercy. I was just about to lock myself in a closet when the twins' cold hands grabbed my arms.

They dragged me away as I struggled furiously. I felt one twin let go of my arms and grab my ankles. The lifted me off the ground and carried me outside. They dragged me towards the lake.

I realized just then what they were about to do.

"No. No. NO. YOU REDHEADS BETTER LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!" I yelled loud enough to wake the neighbors, (if we had any), and regretted it instantly.

"As you wish." They said before tossing me into the freezing water.

I won't go into to much detail, but let's just say I screamed and used a lot of choice words.

It went a little something like this:

"WEASLEYS. WHEN I GET THE **** OUT OF THIS **** LAKE, I AM GOING TO **** KICK YOUR ****, YOU LOUSY **************. SON OF A ****"

Not the best thing to say, but let's be honest. You would do the same.

* * *

After we were dry and (in my case) calmed down, I made us all a cup of hot chocolate. I'm not much of a tea person.

"You have a very colorful vocabulary, Des." Fred stated.

I blushed as I remembered the words I used.

"Where did you even learn those words?" George asked.

"Death Eaters. I visit my dad every 2 months to give him "information" about Hogwarts. I picked up a few words. And some very disturbing images." I shuddered at the memories.

I took a sip of my hot chocolate and felt the warmness take me over. I sighed with pleasure.

"So, two more days and then this is over. Then you can head back to your normal lives."

A look of sadness washed over my face as I realized that I won't be returning to my normal life.

I was going to die with everyone thinking I was evil.

I wasn't going to die a hero's death.

I was never going to live my life.

I was never going to fall in love.

I was never going to have a family of my own.

I was just going to die.

Unhappy and Unloved.

Known to the world as the Spawn of Evil.

"I'm going to bed." I stated before proceeding to the couch.

A few tears fell down my cheeks as I let uneasy sleep take over.

* * *

I sent another call to the trio the next day.

They answered it almost instantly.

"Hello." I said in a sing song voice. They glared at me with pure hatred and anger.

I couldn't tell where they were, but it looked like a messy room.

"Did you find the first clue?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Ron held up an old piece of parchment that looked like it had been ripped off another piece. It had the letter written across the top.

"Nice job. You found the first clue, but I would hurry up if I were you. Don't know how long I can keep the twins alive." I smiled my famous sickly sweet smile.

"If you hurt them, I'll-" Ron threatened, but I cut him off.

"You'll what? In case you haven't notice, you don't know where I am and I'm the one who decides their fate." I snapped.

I took a deep breath and returned to my sickly sweet act.

"So, where are you guys?" I asked.

"My Aunt and Uncle's house. We found your other clue." Harry said, looking like he was trying to control his anger (and failing at it, if I might add).

He held up another piece of parchment. This one had the letter L on top and the letters N E at the bottom.

"What are you doing in there?" A voice, obviously a male, called out.

"Nothing Uncle Vernon." Harry called back.

"Oh, are those the muggles you live with? May I speak with them? I never talked to muggles before." I said in real astonishment.

I didn't lie when I said that I never spoke to muggles before. It's kind of hard when you lived in a school for magic children all your life.

"Why would you, a high and mighty Death Eater, want to speak to filthy Muggles? Wouldn't you rather be with children of Death Eaters?" Ron questioned in a taunting way.

That got me mad. How dare he taunt me! _Me_! Of all people.

"Look Weasley, normally I wouldn't care how much people insult me, but you are really pushing it. If you don't keep your big mouth shut I swear, I will torture your brothers into insanity like the Lestranges tortured the Longbottoms." I snarled.

I winced inwardly. That came out way harsher than I ment it to.

Ron instantly shut up, going a new shade of white.

I took another deep breath and, once again, returned to my sickly sweet self.

"Anyways, you guys have one more day. And then the Weasels die. But, who knows. I might even make their deaths quick painless. Or not.

Ta Ta. (_Insert Evil Laugh Here_)" With that I hung up.

* * *

The day went by in a snap. It was the best day ever.

I had a magic duel against Fred and George, which I creamed them in.

"_In your face!_"

I played Wizard's Chess with George, in which I lost in the first 7 moves.

"_Curse you, Weasley and all your children_."

We had a Prank War, which I lost in the first 10 minutes and the twins ended up pranking each other at the same time, resulting in a tie (And me hanging upside down by my ankles)

"_HELLO. I'M STILL HANGING HERE_."

We went swimming in the lake, which was still freezing cold.

"_Couldn't Dumbledore find a lake that won't freeze my butt off_."

And finally, we ended the day with a campfire by the lake, telling scary stories.

"_And they were never heard from again_."

Yes, best day ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day. The one day I had been dreading.

The third day has come.

We spent all day getting ready.

The plan for that day was simple. (Or as simple as planning your own defeat could be) But is was easier said then done.

It took forever to get ready.

The call I sent to the trio was the first thing I did.

* * *

I sat in my dark room while the tablet was suspended in mid-air.

The trio answered me call on the second ring.

And let's just say, they looked mad. I couldn't tell where they were again. It was to dark to see. But I knew in my heart that they were at Godric's Hollow.

_They figured it out_. I thought.

I smiled and waved. They just glared, as always.

"Did you find it? I asked, not even bothering to say hello.

Hermione held up another torn piece of parchment. This one had the letters D and O at the bottom.

"What good will these do us? This didn't get us any closer than before." Harry said, fierce anger in his voice.

I smirked.

"Well, you better figure it out soon. You're almost out of time. Poor Freddie and Georgie's lives depend on you.

I'm surprised you haven't _put the pieces together_. That's something you should do more often you know.

Well, I've best be off. I got twins to kill. Bye. (_Evil Laugh_)"

I cut the connection before they could say anything else.

* * *

Next step on the agenda:

Re-decoration.

(**Yes, I know that doesn't seem important, but it is so shut your trap.**)

We can't have this place look like we had a party and didn't clean up.

Actually, we can't have it look like we had fun at all.

We had to clean up everything from candy wrappers to clothes on the floor. Most of this junk belonged to Fred and George.

I'm pretty sure we all were thinking the same thing: _Oh, where's a house elf when you need one._

After 2 hours of cleaning and re-decorating, we had this place looking like evil itself.

Walls painted Black. Carpet blood red. That kind of stuff.

And finally, we re-decorated the 'dungeon' I installed on the first day.

You know, added cells, chains, and other dungeon stuff. It looked like a dungeon from the middle ages by the time we were done.

* * *

Third thing on the agenda for today:

Costumes.

(**Yea, laugh all you want. Wait, didn't I tell you to shut it earlier?**)

Anyways, this was the most important part.

(**You know I can still hear you laughing back there.**)

This was my favorite part.

I had to dress in black, leather skinny jeans. Black leather boots that went up to my knees. And a blood red shirt with a black leather jacket on top.

Yes, that is a lot of black leather.

You would have thought this was hard to move in, but it was actually very comfortable.

Next came Fred and George.

Their costumes were different than mine. They had to look as if they were being tortured for the past three days.

And let me tell you, regular make-up,was not going to cut it.

I had to cast multiple illusions on them for them to finally looked right.

Black eyes. Cut lips. Bruises. Gashes. You know, the usual 'been through hell' kind of stuff.

It took an hour but I finally got it done.

* * *

And the Final thing on the agenda:

Waiting.

Not that exciting if you ask… Well, everyone.

I was waiting outside near the lake while the twins were waiting in the dungeon/basement.

It was the most boring 3 hours of my life. There was nothing to do after we cleaned everything up and I was always on my guard because they could show up any minute.

I was checking the cameras that I installed at the entrances of the island that I charmed to take pictures every 30 seconds.

I also placed one of the Weasley's extendable ears so I could hear what was going on.

I also charmed the pictures to automatically come to my tablet.

Then, I finally saw them.

They were here. Along with…Order members. (Molly, Arthur and Dumbledore)

_THEY IGNORED THE WARNING ON MY NOTE. WHY THOSE LITTLE *******_, I almost cried out.

They were at toll booth I set up.

(**Yea, you thought that clue was just a random one, didn't you?**)

I turned on the extendable ear and the video setting and listened.

* * *

They all walked up to my toll booth. Ron was just about to cross when Hermiome suddenly stopped him.

"Wait. That's guarded with black magic. We can't force our way in, it has to let us through." She said and stepped towards the toll booth.

"What do you want?" A squeaky voice called out.

A very young house elf appearded inside the booth.

That was Blinky. My dad got him for me for my birth-day. I don't call him unless I really need him. He's too young to actually do my chores.

I appointed him to watch the toll booth and not let anyone pass unless they've payed the price.

He adores me and I love him. We were kind of like best friends.

"We want to pass." Harry said.

"Why?" Blinky asked.

"Because We Want To Rescue My Sons." Molly cried. Even though she knew I was acting, I could tell she was worried.

Ah, the joys of being a mother of twins that were just kidnapped by the darkest witch in the world. (Behind Bellatrix)

"Rescue them?" Blinky asked in amusement. "They're probably dead the way she's been treating them."

A look of horror washed over everyone's face.

"And why rescue them anyways? You have so many kids, it couldn't hurt to lose a couple of them. Filthy Blood Traitors they are."

Oh, I forgot to mention. Blinky in prejudice against non-purebloods, except me and my dad.

"How Dare You Insult My Sons?" Molly said and tried to attack Blinky, but was held back by Arthur.

"Calm down, Molly." He said.

"May we please pass?" Dumbledore asked, sounding surprisingly calm.

"Didn't Mistress give you a riddle? Give something up or Blinky will not let you pass." Blinky said, crossing his arms and turning his head.

Everyone started rummaging through their bags and pockets. Finally, Hermione pulled out a journal from her bag.

"My homework planner." She said, earning playful eye rolls from the other.

A slot appeared near the booth and Hermione threw her planner inside.

No sooner than that she heard the sickening sounds of her planner being ripped into shreds.

"You may pass. But be warned, there's no turning back." Blinky said before letting them cross.

* * *

I jumped up and ran into the cabin to grab my wands. I stashed the fake one in my pocket and held onto the real one.

Just as I was about to rush outside, when I felt the door burst open. I didn't need to turn around to see you it was.

"Hello, my friends." I said, turning around.

They had their wands pointed at me. I pointed my wand at them.

"Where are my brothers?" Ron demanded.

"Oh, they're somewhere. Here. Or maybe there there. They could be anywhere by now. Heck, maybe they're already dead. You tell me." I snarled. Ron stepped towards me, backing me into a wall. His wand was pointed at me neck.

I didn't let my fear show, which was really hard since he was just about to hex me.

"Where are they!" He yelled in pure anger and hate. He was just about to hex me. I couldn't let that happen. Harry was suppose to kill me, not Ron.

"_Expelliarmus_" I shouted and his wand flew upwards where I caught it. He tried to grab his wand, but I stopped him.

"One more step and I snap this wand in two." I warned. They each took a step back.

"Good. Now, I have one question. Why did you bring the Order here when I specifically told you not to tell anyone?" I asked, my voice rising at every word.

Their eyes flashed with shock and hint of fear.

"GET OUT! NOW!" I yelled.

A massive shock wave erupted from my voice, sending the trio flying out of my cabin and crashing into the Order members.

I stepped outside.

"Remember what my letter said? Tell no one. Now those pathetic Blood Traitors will die. A slow and painful death." I said through gritted teeth.

"Don't you touch my sons." Molly yelled at me.

"I don't have to. They're already at the brink of Death." I screamed. They all gasped.

"What have you done with my sons?" Arthur yelled.

I smirked, twirling Ron's wand between my fingers.

"Nothing really." I said. "They're the ones that can't handle the Cruciatus Curse."

That did it. Ron and Harry lunged at me. I quickly stepped out of the way and ran inside, shutting and locking the door behind me.

The second I stepped away, the door exploded, sending pieces of wood all over the place. Every wand, minus the wand I took, was pointed at me.

I looked at Ron's wand in my hand, sighed, and tossed it back to him.

Ron gave me a look of surprise as he caught it.

"Do you really want the twins back?" I asked.

"Of course we do." Arthur cried. I smirked.

"Then let's make a deal. 6 against one isn't a fair fight. So, I duel one of you. If I win. They die, along with you. If you win. I'll let them go. Sound fair?"

"And who will duel you?"

"How about … you?" I said, pointing at Harry. Before anyone could answer, I grabbed Harry and pulled him outside.

They followed me outside. I put up a force field around us, keep them from interfering.

I turned to Harry, who was now fuming.

"Let's duel, Potter." I said. Harry just stood there, wand pointed at me.

"You have been taught how to duel. Harry Potter?" I asked, in the same tone my dad used when he dueled Harry.

I saw Harry's eyes widen slightly, but said nothing.

"We bow to each other. Harry," I said, bowing slightly. He just stood there, just like that night my father returned.

"Come, the niceties must be observed… Dumbledore would like you to show manners … Bow to death, Harry." I replicated my dad's speech.

Harry looked like he was about to pass out from either shock or fright.

"I said, bow." I pointed my wand at him and forced him to bow. He grunted in pain and tried to resist.

"Very Good." I said as I lifted the spell. "And now you face me, like a man … straight-backed and proud, the way your father died…"

"SHUT UP!" I heard a certain redhead yell. I turned to Ron and raise an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure this is between me and Potter over there. Not you. So you are the one that needs to shut up." I barked before turning to Harry again.

"And now - we duel." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

He raised his wand, but I already sent my curse at him.

"_Crucio_." I said and Harry dropped to the ground. He screamed as the unimaginable pain consumed him.

I forced myself to smirk to make it seem like I enjoyed his pain, but it was killing me on the inside.

I know what you're thinking:

'_I thought you had to enjoy causing other people pain in order for the curse to work_'

Well, you don't so shut up. You only have to want to cause other people pain, not enjoy it. But you can if you want to.

I wanted to cause him pain. But I didn't like it. Not one bit.

Crys of "HARRY" and "STOP" were heard and his friends were pounding on the force field, trying desperately to break it.

Once I felt he had enough, which wasn't that long, I lifted the curse and he scrambled shakily to his feet.

"A little break," I said, "a little pause . . . That hurt, didn't it. Harry? You don't want me to do that again, do you?"

Harry looked at me with pure hatred and fear. Just like he would look at my father.

He didn't answer me. It was clear that he wasn't going to let me toy with him.

"You're not going to answer me? Very well then. _Crucio_!" Once again he was on the ground, screaming in pain.

It was even more painful to watch the second time. He twisted around and I could have sworn there were tears in his eyes.

After a few seconds, I lifted the curse. He tried to get up, but I walked over to him and placed my foot on his back, forcing him back down.

He grunted in pain as he made contact with the ground again.

I grabbed his hair and forced his head up until he made eye contact with me.

"Why do you keep fighting, Potter? Why is it that you keep trying to protect these filthy Mudbloods and Blood Traitors?" I asked him in my sweet little voice and jerked his head in the direction of his friends.

They gave up pounding on the glass and just pressed themselves against it, trying to get a closer look.

Hermione had tears running down her face and Ron was holding on to her.

I let go of Harry and got off of him.

"Why?" I asked again.

He still didn't answer. He just sat up and glared.

"Fine. It seems like torturing you won't make you spill. Maybe if one of your friends were in danger…."

"NO." He shouted. He stood back up, but it was clear he was still experiencing the after pain of the Cruciatus Curse.

He raised his wand me and I raised mine.

"Prepare to join your parents, Potter." I said.

That must have struck a nerve because he started to throw spells at me, which I dodged with little difficulty.

I was on defense for most of the time. That is, until I started firing my own spells at him.

He dodged most of them, but a few times I got lucky and blasted him off his feet.

"There's no portkey to save you now, Potter." I yelled.

Then, we both looked each other, and we both knew what spell was going to be next.

"_Avada Kedavra_." I shouted.

"_Expelliarmus_." He shouted.

Both spells met in mid-air and a huge force hit me, sending me flying back into the force field, which broke on contact.

I heard cheering and a faint thump as Harry collapsed in exhaustion.

Then I felt myself slip away in the darkness, probably for the last time.

* * *

I woke up in a white waiting room, sitting in a chair. There were other people there as well. Three women, four men and two children that were clinging to each other.

My clothes had somehow changed to a plain, white outfit and I was clean of all dirt and sweat.

There was a reception desk in the front of the room. I calmly got up and walked to it.

"Excuse me." I said and the reception lady looked up.

"Hello, dear. Did you just get here?" She asked. I nodded.

"Alright. Welcome to the limbo. This is were we decide where you go in the afterlife." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, depending on what kind of person you were in life, there are a few options on where you go.

There is Heaven, which is reserved for people who were heroes in their life or if they've haven't done much wrong.

There is the very much fear Hell. For the evil souls that did nothing but wrong in their life. The ones that knew it was wrong, but still didn't care. Not to be confused with rebirth.

That is specifically for the souls that died before their time or for the ones that did wrong, but they didn't know it was wrong or they did, but didn't do it on their own free will.

We choose where you are to go. There is a form you have to fill out over there with some basic information." She pointed to a small table in a corner.

I thanked her and went to get my form.

It looked easy enough to fill out.

_Name: Desdemona Salazar Riddle_

_Date of Birth: March 3rd, 1981_

_Age: 15_

_Cause of Death: Killing Curse_

_Race: Witch-Halfblood_

After I finished filling out the form, I went back up to the reception desk and handed my form to the lady.

"Thank you, Miss Riddle." She said.

Then, the whole room disappeard and morphed into a new place.

It was the dungeon in the basment of the house. Fred and George were talking to each other, not hearing the footsteps coming this way.

Then, as if on instinct, I walked over to them and placed my transperent hands on their heads. They didn't know I was there, but the still stiffened at my touch.

"Sleep." I whispered and they slumped to the floor.

No sooner, the trio and the order came bursting in. They each shivered at the cold temperature of the room.

Mrs. Weasley have a small scream and she and Arthur rushed to their sons.

Mrs. Weasley went to Fred and Mr. Weasley went to George. They tried to shake they're sons awaked, but no such luck.

"He's burning up." Molly yelled.

"And he's ice cold." Arthur finished.

Ron rushed to his brothers, almost in tears.

Dumbledore also came over and stared at the twins. Then, with a wave of his wand, he conjured two stretchers.

The twins were loaded on them and carried away.

Suddenly, I felt like I was being sucked away and I was slammed again into the darkness.

I opened my eyes, and saw myself back outside.

I was still alive.

And standing above me, smiling down at me.

Was Albus Dumbledore.


End file.
